The Fall of Bran Baratheon
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Bran might have fell from the tower but he did not forgot.


Title: The Fall of Bran Baratheon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, Jon/Robb, Cersei/Jaime, Cersei/Robert, Catelyn/Ned, and Tommen/Rickon.

Characters: Bran Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Jon Snow, Robb Stark, Arya Stark, Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark, Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, and Stannis Baratheon.

Summary: Bran might have fell from the tower but he did not forgot.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Bran knew he shouldn't been climbing but he couldn't help it. Climbing gave him a type of freedom that he couldn't get from being on the ground. The ground trapped him, limiting him to only the things he could walk to but climbing didn't limit him. It gave him power to get to anything and everything he wanted to reach.

* * *

His mother always told him one day he would climb up the wrong tree, wall, or something, and it would end badly for him.

Bran now realizes that he should have took her words to hearts.

But now it was too late.

* * *

His eyes were wide as took in the sight before him. The Queen, Cersei Lannister was kneeling down as the Kingslayer, her brother stood behind her entering her roughly. Bran made a choking sound as he heard the Queen moan begging for his seed. The Queen's head immediately shot upwards her eyes locking on bran, and narrowing in disgust.

"Stop! Jaime!" The Lannister knight opened his own eyes as he came to his senses at the sound of his sister/lover hisses. The Kingslayer stumbled to his feet not bothering to fix his clothing as he revealed himself to bran. He moved quicker than Bran blinked as clutched Bran's fur coat with a unbreakable iron grip. Jaime glanced towards Cersei who was straightening up fixing her clothing her eyes narrowed on Bran.

"He saw us. Shove him." The Queen spat breathlessly at her brother.

"He's Joffrey intended. The fall could kill him." Lannister reminded Cersei who only gave him a look of disgust.

Bran glanced back to the ground in fear, he knew the Queen did not approve of his future marriage to her eldest child despite that Joffrey was the one who demanded it. The Queen's face twisted in a deeper scrowl, "More of a reason to kill him. He's not worthy of our son's hand."

Bran's eyes widen at the statement. Joffrey was no the King's son but the Queen's twin brother. Tommen, and Myrcella all resemble the Queen so they must also be the Queen's twin children.

"The fall will kill him Cersei. He looks no older than Tommen.

"Do it! He saw us! He will tell Robert, what do you think will happen to me or our children then!"

Bran Stark glanced to the Queen of the kingdoms staring with fear, clutching her gown for cover as she waited a response. Ser Jaime then curved rearward, stretching his arm before releasing his grip on the boy's leather. Bran grasped the frame lightly as Jaime ogled his sister with a devious smirk.

"The things I do for love." He spat shoving Bran from the tower.

All bran could think about was the cruel smile on the Queen's lips.

* * *

"Bran?"

Jon Snow frowned as he called out again but no answer from his young brother. Robb only could sighed he knew Bran was probably climbing again trying to take another few years off their mother's life. Usually Robb would encourage the climbing because he knew how it made Bran feel because he felt the same way when he practiced his sword. However now Bran had his Jon worried and stress about him, Robb knew now he needed to have a talk with his baby brother.

"Where is he?" Joffrey Lannister hissed ordering more of his father's knights to search high and low. Jon ignored the urge to lash out at the crown prince, "He is probably playing with Summer, my prince. He'll probably be back by dinner."

"I don't care! Find him now!"

* * *

Bran felt himself falling.

It felt like hours as he watched Jaime bored expression and Cersei sadistic smirk burned in his mind forever.

Closing his eyes Bran accepted his fate.

He would fall and possibly kill himself but if he didn't he would have his revenge.

* * *

"Summer?"

Joffrey voice was soft as he encountered the direwolf of his intended. The animal bit into Joffrey pants trying to yank him towards something. Following, Joffrey move the multiple broken branches and leaves.

The sight before him made his blood run cold.

* * *

"Bran!"

The world froze at the Prince's cry. Numerous men and women moved running to the sight of Prince Joffrey.

Jon slid to the ground first gently pulling Joffrey back to see the boy holding someone to his chest.

"Bran." Jofftey whispered as his own eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jon gasped at the sight of his baby brother.

Bran Stark.

Bran Stark, lay motionless, his mouth and eyes lay wide, and his stare was as dead as ash. Blood was dripping from his mouth ad somewhere behind his legs painting the snow a beautifully tragic photo.


End file.
